Jealousy
by GleekTribute
Summary: SPOILER ALERT AND RATED M JUST TO BE SAFE. Santana finds out Brittany moved on and Quinn finds her best friend a mess. She decides it's best if they go visit Rachel and Kurt in NY. When Quinn admits she has feelings for Rachel, the two brunettes decide to make her jealous. But when Santana realizes she has feelings for Rachel too, who will the diva choose?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Faberry fic I've posted so I hope you all like it! It's set around Season 4 Episode 12 and loosely based on the spoilers about Santana and Quinn going to visit Rachel in New York. This fic is sort of how I imagine the scenes playing out. This chapter is mainly side Brittana though and has mentions of Bram. It's setting up for them going to New York. There's A LOT of Quintana friendship in this chapter as well. There will be A LOT in this fic. There will also be some side Pezberry in later chapters. Anyways, I hope you like it. Please review/favorite! Let me know what you think. It means a lot **

Santana sat in the choir room, playing with a string hanging off the hem of her dress. Brittany had texted her to meet her here about 15 minutes ago. _What's taking her so long?_ Santana thought to herself. Just as she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket to check for any new messages from Brittany, she heard the door open as the blonde entered the room.

The Latina's face instantly lit up at the sight of the blonde. She rose from the chair, meeting the blonde halfway. "Hey!" she squeaked, bringing Brittany in for a hug. When Brittany didn't hug back, Santana pulled out of it hesitantly. "What's wrong?" she asked, genuinely worried that something was wrong with Brittany.

Brittany sighed and motioned for Santana to sit down once again. The brunette did as she was told and took a seat next to Brittany. Brittany sat staring at the ground, avoiding Santana's gaze. The Latina noticed and reached for Brittany's hand, who immediately pulled it out of Santana's reach.

"Britt, what's wrong?" Santana asked once again.

Brittany brought her eyes to meet Santana's and began to speak. "I feel like you have a right to know this because you are still my best friend. I hate keeping secrets from you so I think I should tell you that…Sam and I are dating now."

Santana felt her heart drop out of her chest. She was the one who told Brittany she should date other people and yet it hurts too much to know it was actually happening. She couldn't tell Brittany this. She figured Brittany was probably better of with Sam anyway. By dating a boy, Brittany could avoid all the disgusted looks and all the rude comments. She knew she would always love Brittany more than Sam ever could, but maybe he was better for her after all.

"I'm happy for you." Santana managed to choke out. She smiled shyly, trying to portray her lie in her facial expression as best as possible.

Brittany smiled back, obviously not catching onto the lie. "We're still best friends, right? You're not mad?"

Santana nodded. "Of course we're still best friends. I'll always be here for you…and I'll always love you."

Brittany brought Santana in for a quick hug, then stood and left the choir room. As soon as Brittany was out of sight, Santana let the tears fall. Brittany had moved on. She was dating Sam, of all people! The guy that proposed to Quinn before they even got together, the guy who dates Santana, the guy who was "in love" with Mercedes no more than two minutes ago, now claimed he loved Brittany. _Yeah, right, _Santana thought to herself. She couldn't take this anymore. She rose from her chair and took off down the hallway.

She kept moving quickly, trying to make it to her car before anyone saw her in this state. "Santana?" She heard a voice call from behind her. _Crap, _she thought, _too late. Now pull it together. You're Santana fucking Lopez!_

She took a deep breathe to pull herself together, before spinning around quickly as her eyes met deep hazel. "Fabray." She acknowledged.

Quinn chuckled in response. She could see Santana was upset. She was one of her best friends, no matter how much they fought. She grabbed Santana's wrist, dragging her into the first empty room she found.

She closed the door behind them so Santana wouldn't try to run. She released the Latina's wrist and gave her that famous glare that could get Quinn anything she wanted.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Nice try but that look doesn't work on me, Tubbers."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Really? Because I remember getting you to do almost anything by giving you this look." She smirked as the Latina rolled her eyes again, turning her back to Quinn.

Quinn took a few steps towards her. "Come on, S. I know something's got you upset. Now tell me."

She saw Santana visibly tense as she bowed her head. The blonde made her way around to Santana's front and saw tears fighting to spill out of her eyes, which were avoiding her gaze. "Come on, S! I know you don't really trust me, but I do care about you."

Quinn heard Santana sigh before talking. "How could I have been so stupid? How did I get myself into this mess?"

Quinn immediately knew what Santana was referring to. "I'm guessing you found out about Brittany and Sam."

Santana nodded in confirmation as Quinn brought her in for a hug. She bit her lip, refusing to let Quinn Fabray see her cry. She figured that opening up to the blonde couldn't hurt though and began speaking. "She's moved on. I've done so much so this wouldn't happen but it did. I went to Kentucky so I would be as close to her as possible. I visit almost every week for her and now she couldn't care less about me."

Quinn pulled out of the long hug. "You know that's not true."

Santana shook her head. "No, I don't. All I know is that she's moved on and I never will." A single tear fell and she quickly wiped it away. _Damn it! You're losing your touch! _She scolded herself before she couldn't control the tears any longer. They began spilling over her eyelids.

Quinn dragged the sobbing Latina into her arms once again. Santana continued talking in between sobs. "She was the only goo thing I had going in my life. Kentucky is miserable. I don't know anyone there and all I do is cheerleading. I feel like I've made no improvement from high school when I'm there. College is supposed to be about growing up, so why do I still feel like that scared girl who used to rule these halls?"

Quinn hugged the brunette tighter. "You don't have to stay there, Santana. You can come back to Li-"

Santana cut Quinn off mid-sentence. "Oh yeah, because that's so much better. I'll be a Lima Loser for the rest of my life and sit there watching Sam prance around with Brittany! I'm sure that'll make me feel better."

Quinn released the Latina and smiled weakly as a thought came to her. "I've got an idea." Her smiled grew as the Latina's eyebrows furrowed. "Come on!" She called, dragging Santana out of the classroom to there cars.

"Where are we going?" Santana questioned.

"New York, duh." Quinn bluntly replied.

Santana's eyes widened. "What? Why? How?" she stammered.

"Santana, I know more than anyone how much you wanted to go to New York after graduation. I've had a train ticket to New York to visit Rachel forever and now seems like the perfect time to use it."

"Well, that has nothing to do with how I'll get there."

"You still have that money your mom gave you for graduation, right? Well, now's your time to use it!"

Santana smiled weakly at Quinn and hugged her. "Thank you!" She whispered into the blonde's ear.

Quinn pulled back. "No problem," she replied. "Now get in that car and go get packed!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Santana's leather boot tapped against the floor to the beat of the music play through her headphones as she stared out the window as the New York landscape rolled by. She looked to her side at Quinn, who was fiddling nervously with the button on her jacket. Quinn hadn't said a word side the boarded the train. Santana was pretty sure she knew why Quinn was suddenly giving her the cold shoulder and decided she would use this opportunity to annoy the shit out of the blonde.

The Latina quickly pulled her headphones out of her ears and smirked at the clueless blonde. She chuckled and began speaking, "So how long have you been into Gayberry?"

Quinn's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the Latina's words. "W-What are you talking about?" she stammered.

Santana couldn't hold in her laughter. "Give it up, Q! You've had it bad for her since sophomore year!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You're insane." She whispered, very unconvincingly to Santana's ears.

Santana raised her eyebrows. "Right. Quinn, I saw the way you looked at her in the hallways every day. It's the same way I looked at Britt."

Quinn dropped her eyes, trying to avoid Santana's vicious gaze. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, very convincing." Santana scoffed.

Hazel eyes rose to meet brown as Quinn sighed. "Ok, maybe I do." Santana nodded knowingly so Quinn continued. "But if you say a word to her, I will hurt you."

Santana laughed until she realized Quinn wasn't joking. "What? Why not? It's obvious she's got a lady boner for you too."

Quinn shifted uncomfortably. "No she doesn't. We just built up a 'soft of' friendship. I'm not going to ruin that."

Santana rolled her eyes at how oblivious her best friend was. "Oh please-" she began but was interrupted by Quinn's raised voice.

"No! I'm not telling her." The blonde screamed.

Santana raised her hands in defeat. The blonde went back to playing with the button on her jacket as the Latina's mind went to work. She had a plan. A plan that was going to work, whether Quinn liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I wanted to post this yesterday but something came up and I didn't get to. I'm going to try to update often but sadly school is starting again so I won't be able to update as much. Alright, so this chapter is basically a fill-in. It's the girls getting to New York and finally meeting up with Kurt and Rachel. I left it with a sort of cliff hanger but you'll find out what Santana's plan is soon. Anyways, thank you so much for all the positive reviews and attention this is getting. I'm glad you like it. I hope you all like this chapter too. This chapter is kind of short but I promise the story will pick up soon. Enjoy! **

The train came to a screeching stop as New York City finally came into view. The two friends retrieved their bags and filed into the busy hustle of the big city.

As the two began walking, Santana looked to the blonde and spoke. "Alright, so I texted Kurt while we were on the train and he sent me their address. It's only a block away so I think we should just walk."

Quinn just nodded as they continued walking in silence. As they made their way to the Hummelberry household, Santana's plan began unfolding in her head. She told Kurt about the blonde's…hesitation and he was all for trying to finally get the two girls together.

The closer the two got to the apartment, the more Quinn's nerves grew. It wasn't until they were standing at the door of the apartment, that Quinn froze. "I can't do this." Quinn choked out. "She doesn't even know we're coming. Wh-What if she doesn't want us here?"

Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes at how ridiculous Quinn was being. "Q, you told me just a few weeks ago how Berry emails you all the time asking why you haven't visited yet! It's obvious she wants you here and it's obvious she has feelings for you! Why won't you just grow a pair, knock on the door, and get your woman?!"

Quinn looked from her feet, staring Santana straight in the eyes. "Why are you doing this? You're trying so hard to get us together…Why?"

Now it was Santana's turn to cast her gaze to the floor. She took in a deep breathe before speaking. "I don't want what happened to me, to happen to you. It took me too long to finally tell Brittany how I feel and by the time I told her, it was too late, and look where that got us. I just know what it feels like to be in your position and I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did."

Quinn sighed and dragged the hesitant Latina into an embrace. It lasted longer than either expected, but neither cared. Santana was the first to pull away as Quinn whispered a soft "Thank you". Santana smiled weakly at the blonde and knocked on the door, awaiting a response.

Kurt knew they were coming, but Santana specifically warned him not to tell Rachel. She was sort of doing this for Quinn, but she considered the diva to be her friend now and wanted to surprise her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was here for herself too. She couldn't go back to Louisville, and she definitely couldn't go back to Lima now that Brittany was with Sam. She figured going to New York for a while would be good for herself.

Quinn, on the other hand, was having a nervous breakdown. She hasn't seen Rachel since the brunette left for New York. They had emailed back and forth all year, they called each other at least once a week, they even Skyped every once in a while, but seeing Rachel in person was totally different. Quinn couldn't even be around the girl without the butterflies in her stomach flaring up into her throat.

Both girls were interrupted from their thoughts as they heard Kurt dragging Rachel across the apartment. "Come on, Rachel! I told you it's a surprise so just trust me and open the freaking door!"

Quinn's stomach fluttered as she heard the muffled sound of Rachel's voice. "Fine!" the dive huffed just before the door swung open.

Rachel's eyes widened at the two ex-cheerios on her door step. "Quinn? Santana?" she questioned while her famous Rachel Berry grin spread across her face. "What are you doing here?!"

Both Quinn and Santana were momentarily distracted at Rachel's new appearance. Gone were her argyle skirts and reindeer sweaters. They were now replaced with black leather shorts and a skin tight black sweater. She had black boots that were just short of her knee, emphasizing the skin revealed by the shorts.

Santana gained control of her thoughts first and spoke. "Surprise!"

Rachel squeaked excitedly and jumped into Santana's arms for a hug. The diva quickly pulled away as she remembered Quinn standing right next to the Latina. Rachel laughed and launched herself into the blonde's embrace. Quinn's breath hitched in her throat as the brunette's presence took over her senses. All Quinn could manage to say was a quick, "I missed you so much." Rachel released the blonde with a smile, allowing her to hug Kurt once Santana was done.

After their initial greetings, the four made their way into the apartment. The two ex-cheerios sat on the couch across from the two NYADA students. They talked for a while as Quinn began to come out of her shell. The more she talked to Rachel, the more comfortable she got. After a few more minutes of catching up, Santana decided it was time to put her plan into action. She turned her glance to Kurt and nodded slightly, signaling for him to distract Quinn.

"So, I'm kind of hungry. Quinn, want to come help me out?" He asked, hopefully.

Quinn nodded eagerly and jumped up to help Kurt in the kitchen, oblivious to what Santana was about to stir up. As soon as the two were out of sight, Santana turned to the diva and began phase one of her plan.

"Alright, listen up, Berry. I know you've got it bad for Quinn." Rachel's mouth opened as if to protest but Santana didn't give her a chance. "Don't even try to deny it. For some reason unknown to me, Quinn's into you to. She's totally whipped," A smile grew on Rachel's face at the Latina's words as she continued "but Quinn doesn't think you feel the same way. She's too afraid of losing you as a friend to make a move."

"Ok, wait." Rachel finally interrupted. "How do you know this?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Duh, she told me. I had to literally force her to but she eventually did. But she won't admit it to you. She's too proud so…I have a plan."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "A plan?"

Santana smirked, now glad that she had the other brunette's attention. "Think about it," she urged, "What's the best way to get Quinn to do or say whatever you want?"

Rachel thought for a while, trying to figure out what she was referring to. After nothing came to her, she gave up and shook her head.

Santana just continued smirking as she whispered her next words, making sure Quinn wouldn't over hear from the kitchen. "Piss her off! We need to make her jealous."

Rachel tilted her head in thought. "You're right."

Santana nodded. "I know I am." Rachel chuckled as the Latina continued. "So, like I said before…I have a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The response this story is getting is awesome for me! Thanks for everyone who's following and been reviewing! It means so much to me! I hope you like this chapter! I'll try to keep updating quickly! Anyways, I got a review asking if I could make this into a Fapezberry romance, which I was considering. I wanted to know what you all thought. Do you want this to be Faberry or Fapezberry? I can't decide which I want to write so I figured I'd ask all of you! So please tell me! Message me or leave a review! Enjoy chapter 3! **

"So, tell me about this plan." Rachel questioned as Santana moved to the same couch as the other brunette, "How am I going to make her jealous?"

"First, we need somewhere to do this." Santana spoke quietly. "You should throw a party, like tomorrow or some time while we're here. Invite all your New York friends and break out the alcohol because you and I are going to put on a show in front of Quinn."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Wait, you and I are going to what?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a prude, Berry. We only have to do enough to get her going and Quinn will be ready to pounce."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in thought. It didn't take long for her to realize Santana was right. She wanted Quinn and she would do anything to get her. She eventually nodded and responded with a hushed, "I'm in."

The Latina smirked as Quinn and Kurt entered the room with plates of food. "What did we miss?" Quinn asked with a smile on her face.

Santana looked to Rachel and nodded before the diva spoke. "Santana and I decided it would be fun to throw a party. Kurt, our Thanksgiving party was a smash so I think we should throw another one."

Kurt nodded and looked to Quinn. "I'm totally in! What do you think, Quinn?"

Quinn chuckled, "Don't expect me to stop you because I'm up for it!"

Santana smirked at Rachel quickly before speaking. "Then start making some calls because we need as many guests as possible!"

Kurt and Rachel laughed as they pulled out their phones and began calling everyone they knew in New York.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next night, the party was in full swing. Rachel and Kurt introduced their new friends to their old classmates as people began to arrive. Music blared through the apartment as the party progressed. About an hour into it, after everyone had a downed a few drinks, Santana grabbed Rachel's wrist and dragged her into the kitchen, where it was quieter.

The Latina poured herself another drink as she turned to Rachel. She took a sip as Rachel poured more for herself and then spoke, "Are we going do this or what?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah but how are we going to go about this? Are we just going to start going at it in front of her?"

Santana laughed as she grabbed Rachel's hand and led her through the apartment to the room designated as the dance floor. Luckily, Quinn was in there talking to Kurt. Santana drunkenly stumbled her way through the crowd, making sure they were in the blonde's view but not so obvious. She took another sip from her drink and snaked her free hand around Rachel's waist, pulling her closer as they began to dance along with the music. _God, I'm drunk._ Santana thought to herself as Rachel thought the same.

Rachel brought her arms up around the Latina's neck as her body pushed into hers harder. She laced her fingers through dark, raven hair as Santana's hands moved lower down her back. As the two continued grinding against each other, Santana's body quickly began to respond. Heat coursed through her body as Rachel's breathe grazed across her neck. Before she could stop herself, her hands were on Rachel's hips, pulling her closer, and begging for friction as their lips crashed together.

The kiss barely lasted long before Quinn was behind the Latina, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the room, away from Rachel and into the diva's bedroom.

"What the hell was that?!" Quinn hollered as she slammed the door behind them. Santana knew Quinn was an angry drunk and was prepared for this. What she hadn't been prepared for was how she responded to Rachel. She was ripped from her thoughts as the palm of Quinn's hand connected with her cheek.

As Santana was brought back to reality, she raised her hand to slap Quinn back. She swung her arm forward, only to be stopped by Quinn's arm grabbing hers. "Don't you dare try to hit me!" Quinn screamed. "You deserved that!"

Santana rolled her eyes and yanked her arm out of Quinn's grasp. She started towards the door, only to be pulled back by Quinn. "You owe me some answers! Why the hell did you do that right after I admitted to you that I had feelings for her?!"

Santana sighed. "We were going to try to make you jealous and obviously it worked."

Quinn pursed her lips in anger. "Well, you both looked really into it."

Santana gulped and stuttered out her reply. "Well, that's the point of making some one jealous, isn't it?"

Just as Quinn was about to respond, the door opened as Rachel entered the room.

"What's going on?" The diva asked innocently.

Santana chuckled at how coy she was. Quinn glared at the Latina before storming past the two girls, slamming the door behind her.

Rachel spun around to look at Santana. "She seems really pissed off."

Santana sighed. "Yeah, so mission accomplished, I guess." She made her way around Rachel, but before she could leave, Rachel's hand was around her wrist, stopping her. As Rachel's hand made contact with her skin, she felt heat flow through her arm. _Whoa, weird. _She thought.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted as Rachel spoke. "Ok, I understand why Quinn is pissed, but why are you acting weird too?"

Santana shook her head. "I'm not." She choked out.

Rachel raised her eyebrows and took a step closer to try to comfort the Latina. "Yes, you are." Santana's breath hitched as she took another step closer. "Now, what's wrong?" Rachel questioned one more time.

Santana took another step closer, closing the distance between them. "Just don't slap me or anything after this."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed as Santana leaned in. Once Santana's lips touched hers, Rachel's eyes widened. She quickly pushed the Latina off of her. "Wait," she interjected, "what the hell?"

Santana's hands flew to her forehead as she backed away. "I'm sorry-I-I don't-" she stammered as she exited the room as quickly as possible.

**AN: What did you guys think? Did you like it? Don't forget to tell me if you want this to be Faberry or Fapezberry because I CAN'T DECIDE. Do you want Faberry and maybe some more Brittana or do you want Fapezberry? I can't finish writing chapter 4 until I know what you guys want! PLEASE TELL ME! Haha, anyways I hope you liked this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow! The response this fic is getting is incredible! This is by far my most popular fic so far! Thank you all so much! Anyways, here's chapter 4! Looks like the majority of you wanted Faberry! But if you wanted Fapezberry, don't worry. Santana won't end up heartbroken. It seems a lot of you wanted Fapezberry so I'm considering writing a separate one-shot similar to this story about Fapezberry. What do you guys think? Would you guys read it? Also, don't worry about the Quintana friendship! It won't be as bad as you think! Thank you all so much for your reviews and your ideas! I read all of them and now know exactly where I'm going to take this fic! But I was also wondering if you guys wanted some Faberry sexy times in this fic? ;) Haha, I rated it M just in case it got to that point, but I'm not sure if I'm going to end up writing some. Tell me what you guys think, please! Anyways, I hope you all like chapter 4!**

Rachel stood in her room, frozen in place. _What the hell just happened? _She thought to herself. Santana's plan hadn't really gone as planned. Yes, they wanted to make Quinn jealous but they wanted to get her to the point where she would admit she liked Rachel, not storm out and go who knows where. Then, there was Santana to deal with. She was acting weird and Rachel hadn't understood why until the other brunette crashed their lips together. That time, it wasn't for show.

_Does Santana like me?_ She thought once again. _No. No way! _Rachel's mind was racing and wouldn't slow down. She practically sprinted out of her room, searching for the two girls. She found Santana talking to Kurt with a blank look on her face. As the diva approached, her expression shifted and she appeared to be visibly nervous.

"Where's Quinn?" I immediately asked.

Santana looked away from me and shrugged as Kurt answered. "She's in my room. She came out of your room looking really frustrated so I figured she needed some time to cool off."

Rachel nodded and looked at Santana, who was fiddling with her fingers anxiously. She sighed and turned away, making her way through the thinned down crowd to Kurt's room.

She opened the door hesitantly, easing it open slowly. As Kurt's room came into view, so did the blonde sitting on his bed with her knees tucked under her chin.

Rachel made her way to the bed and sat next to Quinn, who sniffled slightly as the diva took her seat. Rachel noticed and placed her hand on the blonde's comfortingly before asking "Are you okay?"

Quinn laughed in her face. "What do you think?"

Rachel knew Quinn wasn't going to open up to her. She wouldn't talk about her feelings…unless she made the first move.

The brunette scooted closer to Quinn and linked their fingers together. "Quinn, please talk to me."

Quinn's eyes shot from their intertwined hands to Rachel's lips. She began to lean in but stopped herself, shaking her head. Rachel noticed and brought her free hand to Quinn's chin, bringing the blonde's eyes back to hers.

"Quinn, if you want to say something, just say it." Rachel whispered lowly.

The blonde swallowed thickly and hesitated. Her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out.

Rachel realized Quinn needed another push forward. She leaned in and connected their lips for the first time. Their lips moved in sync as the two opened their mouths together. Quinn ran her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip before Rachel granted her entrance. She tasted Rachel's strawberry lip gloss, alcohol, and – Santana. Quinn had kissed the Latina enough times in high school to know what she specifically tasted like.

Quinn pulled out of the kiss slowly, suddenly remembering why she was mad to begin with.

"Why did you kiss Santana?" Quinn asked. Her voice was hushed and weak as it cracked over the simple question.

Rachel sighed. "We already said it was to make you jealous."

Quinn shook her head. "Yeah, I get that. But why Santana? Why her? Why not that Brody guy you told me about several times?"

"Well, Santana was the one who suggested it."

"Of course she was!" Quinn hollered, raising her voice. "I'm going to kill her!"

Quinn moved to stand but Rachel grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Quinn, she only did it because she thought you needed an extra push to make your move on me."

The blonde snickered. "Oh, I'm sure that's why she did it." She screamed sarcastically. "Come on, Rachel! Since when has she ever really wanted to help me? I can't believe how stupid I was. I actually thought she wanted to help."

"Maybe she did-" Rachel began but stopped. She knew Santana did it for herself. Unfortunately, Rachel couldn't stop her voice before Quinn could hear.

"No! She didn't! Did you know her and Britt broke up? I actually volunteered to bring her out here because I thought she needed to be around friends. But obviously, she came out here because the only want Santana can make herself feel better is by ruining every one else's love life."

Quinn stood and managed to get out of Rachel's grip. She stormed across the room to the door as Rachel called out. "Wait, where are you going?"

The blonde turned back to Rachel before speaking. "Come on. I'm going to confront Santana and I need someone there to stop me from ripping that weave out of her head."

Rachel chuckled before she realized Quinn was serious as she barged out of the bedroom. Rachel jumped off the bed, chasing after Quinn before she did something she regrets. Rachel has experienced how angry Quinn gets when she's drunk. She caught up to the blonde, but not before her hand flew forward, making contact with Santana's cheek in front of everyone.

"Damn! Seriously, Q? Again?" Santana questioned. She shook her head as she pushed her shoulders back, trying to appear strong. She shoved the blonde backwards, who shortly after lunged forward.

Several punches were thrown before Rachel managed to shove her way in between the two girls. The whole party, which had shrunk greatly as it got later, was watching them now. Kurt had his arms around Santana as he tried but failed to keep her calm. Rachel was in a similar position with Quinn, lightly whispering in her ear for her to calm down.

As the small crowd began to gather around them, Rachel decided they need to talk alone. "Alright everyone," Rachel spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "Party is over." The room grumbled but slowly began to file out of the apartment.

Once all the party goers had left, Kurt hesitantly released the feisty Latina as Rachel did the same with the frustrated blonde. "Right," Kurt spoke up, breaking the heavy silence. "I think I'm going to go to bed now."

He practically sprinted from the room as quickly as possible and disappeared into his bedroom. The three girls stood in silence for a while more until Quinn made another lunge for Santana. Rachel quickly grabbed her once again, mentally cursing at Kurt for leaving her to hold off both girls.

The Latina chuckled. "Seriously, Quinn? You wanna pick a fight? You know I could kick your sorry white girl ass!"

"That's enough!" Rachel screamed, freezing both girls in their tracks.

The two ex-cheerios scowled at each other until Quinn finally spoke. Her words cut the tension in the room like a knife. "I can't believe you." Santana looked to the ground as Quinn continued. "You didn't do this for me. I know you, Santana. You did this just to screw things up for me even more."

Santana shook her head. "No-" she began but Quinn refused to let her finish.

"Don't even try to defend yourself-" Quinn hissed as Rachel cut in.

"Give her a chance to talk, Quinn. I know I definitely want some explanations."

Santana sighed at the venom in Rachel's words that she had never heard before. Quinn stayed silent so Santana took it as her chance to speak.

"I can tell you both that I didn't make up this stupid plan for me…at least, not at first."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked as Rachel's eyebrows furrowed.

"I-I don't know." Santana stuttered. "I'm just really confused with what's going on in my head right now and all the tequila shots I did earlier aren't really helping."

Santana sat on the couch with her head in her hands. Rachel was honestly shocked Santana hadn't started crying, knowing she cried A LOT when she was drunk. Just as the thought entered Rachel's mind, she heard Santana whimper and sighed.

"I think we all just need to get some sleep to sober up. Then we'll talk tomorrow."

Santana nodded, making sure not to remove her hands from her face. Quinn sighed but eventually agreed. She grabbed Rachel's hand, dragging her into the bedroom they had been sharing as Santana grabbed the closest blanket and bundled up on the couch.

**AN: And that was chapter 4! I hope you all liked it! Please tell me what you thought! Also, tell me what you think about that separate Fapezberry one-shot. If enough people want it, I'll write it. Also tell me if you want some Faberry action next chapter! ;) Anyways, thanks for reading and I hoped you all liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright here's chapter 5! I wanted to post this yesterday but I was super busy. Between school and the very little social life I have, I couldn't get any time to write! Anyways, you guys asked for some Faberry action so here it is! This is basically all Faberry smut and even has some fluff in it. I also plan on bringing Brittana back into this soon. I have another question for you guys though. Do you guys want more Quintana, Kurtana, or Pezberry friendship? I plan on bringing one of these friendships into it next chapter and I can't decide which. I'm leaning more towards Pezberry but I want to know what you guys think, so leave your reviews! Anyways, here's chapter 5!**

Neither Rachel nor Quinn could sleep that night. Surprisingly, both girls had sobered greatly. Quinn lay with her back to Rachel, trying to forget about the craziness of the day. Rachel was in a similar position, her mind racing. She couldn't get her mind off the blonde laying next to her. She had a million questions to ask her. She needed answers.

Rachel slowly rolled over to face the blonde. "Quinn?" she whispered, drawing the girl's attention. Quinn rolled over, locking her eyes with Rachel's.

Rachel sighed before she spoke. "Can I ask you something?" Quinn nodded and Rachel continued. "How long?"

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed at her question. "How long what?"

"How long have you had feelings for me?"

Quinn's eyes darted around the brunette's face. She moved closer to Rachel before answering. "I think I always have. I realized it sophomore year. I was sort of in denial though. That's why I was so awful to you. It wasn't until we sang that duet in glee that I actually accepted it."

Rachel stretched her arm out, finding Quinn's hand and linking them together. "I've liked you since you first moved to Lima." Rachel sighed before continuing. "I always thought you hated me so I never acted on my feelings."

Quinn used her free hand to push a strand of hair out of Rachel's face, behind her ear. "You know how sorry I am about how I treated you, right?"

Rachel nodded. "Of course."

"I'm just…" Quinn began but hesitated before finally speaking, making sure no tears would escape her eyes. "I'm just so sorry, Rachel. You mean so much to me. Back then, there was so much I was ashamed of. There was so much I didn't want to even admit to myself. I couldn't even think about telling you what I'm about to tell you." Quinn moved even closer to the brunette before speaking. "I love you, Rachel. I know it seems hard to believe and I know I have a lot to make up for but-"

Quinn was cut off by Rachel's lips crashing into hers. Rachel brought her hands to Quinn's neck, pulling her closer before running her fingers through the blonde's hair. Quinn groaned as she moved her own hands to Rachel's hips. Rachel's tongue ran along Quinn's bottom lip, asking for entrance that was quickly granted. Before either of the two girls knew what was happening, Quinn rolled over and moved her own body on top of the diva, straddling her.

The two girls' lips separated with a smack as Quinn moved her lips to Rachel's neck. She let out a moan as the blonde licked from her collar bone to her ear. Rachel's hands moved farther down Quinn's back, lifting the edge of her shirt slightly, allowing Rachel to run her fingers across the smooth skin of Quinn's back and stomach. Her hands moved even lower to Quinn's ass, as Quinn thrust forward, grinding against Rachel's legs, begging for friction.

Rachel noticed and quickly caught on. She flipped them over, deciding she wanted to be in control. She quickly removed Quinn's shirt and shortly after unclasped her bra. Her lips connected with Quinn's jaw as her hands worked Quinn's breasts. Her lips traveled down Quinn's neck, kissing and sucking, most likely leaving marks that will last for days.

Rachel's lips eventually made their way to Quinn's chest. She looked Quinn in the eye before taking one of her nipples into her mouth. Quinn's head fell back as a moan escaped her lips. Her hands threaded through brown hair as Rachel moved to her next nipple. She bit down slightly, causing Quinn to gasp and buck her hips involuntarily.

"You're wearing too much clothes." Quinn managed to breathe out. Rachel chuckled as she sat up straight, removing her shirt and revealing her bare chest.

Quinn's hand slid behind Rachel's neck, dragging her down and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as both girls' hands wandered over each other's upper halves. Their lips separated eventually as Rachel moved her head lower down Quinn's body. She kissed down the valley of her chest, over her stomach, and stopping just above the waist band of her cotton shorts.

"Rachel, please…" Quinn whispered, raising her hips for Rachel to remove her shorts. Rachel didn't protest, pulling down her shorts and taking her panties with them.

After throwing Quinn's last remaining clothes to the floor, Rachel lowered her head and trailed kisses down Quinn's thighs. The blonde bucked her hips again, begging for contact. "Rachel, stop teasing me."

The diva chuckled and placed one quick lick over the blonde's center, causing her to let out a loud moan. Rachel shushed her quickly, "You've got to stay quiet. Santana and Kurt will hear."

Quinn nodded almost too eagerly as Rachel went back to her previous actions. She ran her tongue between Quinn's fold as the blonde bit her lip to stifle her moans. She stopped at Quinn's clit, wrapping her lips around it, sucking lightly. Quinn's hips rocked roughly. "Please…" she husked.

"Please, what?" Rachel asked innocently. "Tell me what you want, Quinn."

"God, just fuck me already!" she blurted out in a whisper.

Rachel giggled at the blonde's impatience. She didn't make the blonde wait any longer and thrusted two fingers into the blonde. Quinn threw her hand over her mouth, muffling the moan that ripped through her throat. Rachel's fingers continued thrusting in and out as she planted her lips back onto Quinn's clit.

She flicked her tongue over the nub quickly, and then took it between her lips, sucking and licking it rapidly. Quinn's hands threaded through brown hair as her hips rocked in time with Rachel's fingers. Her face was buried in her pillow, stifling the moans escaping her lips. "Oh my God, Rachel!" Quinn gasped, trying to keep her voice low. "Don't stop."

Rachel picked up the pace of her thrusts, causing Quinn's moans to increase in volume greatly. Neither girl cared anymore as Quinn neared her climax. Rachel curled her fingers inside Quinn with each thrust. Quinn's hips jerked suddenly as her orgasm raked through her body. Rachel felt Quinn's walls clench as she licked up and down Quinn's center. She cleaned her thighs with her tongue then kissed her way back up Quinn's body.

She connected their lips, allowing Quinn to taste herself on her lips. The blonde moaned at the combinations of tastes. She brought her hands up to Rachel's breasts, causing a moan to erupt from Rachel's throat.

As soon of the aftershock of her orgasm wore off, Quinn quickly flipped their positions. "Your turn." She whispered into Rachel's ear, sending a shiver up her spine. She left small bites down Rachel's neck, soothing each bite mark with an open mouthed kiss. She quickly made her way to the brunette's chest. She continued nipping lightly at Rachel's breasts, before taking each on in her mouth.

Rachel was growing impatient and pushed on Quinn's shoulders, urging her downward. Quinn took the hint and continued moving down, quickly removing Rachel's shorts, leaving her completely bare. Suddenly, Quinn's senses were completely taken over by Rachel.

"You're beautiful." Quinn whispered. She ran her hands up Rachel's thighs, dragging her nails lightly across tan skin.

Rachel ran her fingers through blonde locks, pulling her head forward. Quinn didn't make her wait any longer and plunged her tongue deep inside her. Rachel's grip on Quinn's hair tightened as her other hand fisted the sheets on her bed. Her hips rocked in tune with Quinn's tongue as her climax already approached.

"Fuck! Quinn!" Rachel screamed as pleasure coursed through her body, pushing her over the edge. Quinn removed her self from Rachel and licked her lips clean.

Quinn moved back up Rachel's body, falling next to her. "And you told me to be quiet." Quinn laughed.

Rachel chuckled, "Oh shut up and kiss me." The two connected their lips as Rachel leaned into Quinn's side. Their lips separated as Rachel nuzzled into Quinn's neck. Quinn wrapped her arms around the tiny brunette as Rachel threw her arm and leg over the blonde.

They laid together in silence as they began drifting off into sleep. Both girls couldn't help but feel like they were both finally where they needed to be. They were finally home, in each other's arms. Before either could fall asleep Rachel whispered, checking to see if the blonde was still awake. "Quinn?"

"Hmm?" Quinn hummed, sleepily.

"I love you too."

Quinn's breath hitched in her throat at Rachel's words. She tightened her grip on Rachel as she kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Rachel." She whispered.

"Goodnight, Quinn." The diva whispered as both girls finally gave into sleep.

**AN: Did you guys like it? I hope you did and I'm sorry I made you guys wait for this update. Don't forget to review and tell me which friendship you want to get a big dialogue next chapter: Kurtana, Quintana, or Pezberry? **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Alright so here's chapter 6! I needed to get this up today because I probably won't be able to update again until Saturday night or Sunday. I think next chapter may be the last one but I'm not sure. If it this then I'll start writing that Fapezberry one-shot I promised after I finish this. Anyways, this chapter is mainly really adorable Pezberry friendship. They talk a lot about Brittana and there's even some Quintana friendship too. This chapter is a nice relief to the drama of the last few chapters so I hope you guys like it. Enjoy! **

After listening to the moans coming from Quinn and Rachel's room, there was no way Santana was sleeping that night. There was a knot in the pit of her stomach as her mind wandered to what was going on in that room. She rolled onto her stomach, throwing the pillow over the back of her head, attempting to block out the sounds of her two friends. As the noises faded, Santana still laid awake, unable to turn her brain off.

Even long after the two girls had quieted down, Santana's mind wouldn't stop racing. She couldn't manage to turn it off so she could sleep. Her thoughts started with Brittany and everything about her came rushing back into the front of her memory. The smell of her apple shampoo, the blue of her eyes, the taste of her pale skin, her soft pink lips. Santana missed all of it.

But at the same time, a small part of her brain kept leading her thoughts to Rachel. There was no doubt she enjoyed both kisses with Rachel. She knew she was attracted to Rachel, but who wouldn't be? Rachel was gorgeous. There was no doubt about that. But Santana couldn't figure out why the diva wouldn't leave her mind.

She eventually gave up on sleep and sat up. She grabbed her phone off the coffee table and checked the time, 8:30 AM. She sighed lightly and made her way into the kitchen. She dug around for some food and eventually decided to make coffee and grabbed a pack of strawberry pop tarts. She went back into the living room with her food and curled up in her blanket and flicking the TV on.

She flipped through the channels before deciding to watch reruns of Full House. She continued eating and once she was done, laid back on the couch, waiting for someone to wake up. She prayed to God that Quinn wouldn't be the first to emerge. The last thing she needed was to be with the blonde while the only other witnesses in the apartment were asleep.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard one of the bedroom doors creak open slowly. She sat up as a sleepy Rachel made her way into the living room.

Rachel looked up and stopped as she saw the Latina was awake and watching her. Santana smiled weakly and Rachel returned it.

"I didn't think you would be up this early." Rachel whispered, obviously not wanting to wake Quinn or Kurt.

"I couldn't sleep." Santana looked to the floor and sighed before continuing. "Look, Rachel-"

She was cut off by the brunette. "Santana, don't worry about it, ok. Everything is fine with Quinn."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out after listening to you both screaming all night." She commented sarcastically. Rachel's eyes widened, causing Santana to burst out in laughter. "Relax. Britt and I have definitely put Quinn through way worse."

Rachel chuckled shyly and plopped down next to the Latina, rubbing her eyes. "But um…it's not Quinn I wanted to talk about."

Rachel removed her hands from her face. "I figured that."

Santana started playing with her fingers nervously, a habit she had. Rachel eyes her, urging her to speak up. "I don't know why I kissed you that second time last night. I'm just really confused-"

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Rachel hissed. Santana lowered her head and Rachel immediately regretted her snarky comment. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Santana shook her head, still watching the floor. "I deserve way worse."

Rachel shook her head. "No you don't." Santana finally looked back to the other brunette as she asked her, "Do you want to know what I think?"

Santana nodded reluctantly. "I'm desperate for answers, so go ahead."

"I think you're really lonely." Rachel bluntly stated.

Santana's eyebrows furrowed as her defensive walls began to build themselves back up again. "Well, you don't know anything."

She looked away but that didn't stop Rachel from continuing. "I think you just really miss Brittany. You've never had to live life without her and it's hard for you to adjust. I think when you kissed me last night, you were just confused about someone caring about you again. Plus, you were pretty drunk."

Santana chuckled at Rachel's last joke, desperately trying to hold in the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how right the diva was.

"No one has even taken the time to ask me how I'm doing about this whole Brittany situation." She whimpered as a single tear cascaded down her cheek. She looked back to Rachel before continuing. "Everyone just thinks nothing can hurt me and I know I try to make it seem like that but I'm just a person. Sometimes I need someone to ask me if I'm okay and to talk to me when I feel like shit."

Rachel grabbed Santana's hand. "Well, talk to me." Tears were pouring down the Latina's face as the diva continued. "I'm your friend, Santana. I care about you."

Santana took a deep breathe before speaking. "I really am lonely. Brittany was the only good thing I had going for me."

Rachel shook her head as she squeezed her hand tighter. "Santana, you got a full scholarship to the University of Louisville!"

Santana scoffed. "Like that's such a big accomplishment?! I hate it there, Rachel!"

Rachel started stroking the back of her hand comfortingly. "Then why did you go? Why didn't you come out here to New York like you wanted to? And don't tell me it was to be closer to Brittany because you wouldn't have broken up with her if that was the situation."

Santana sighed. "I was scared. I didn't have a plan. I didn't have a place to stay. I didn't have a school. I was afraid I wouldn't be good enough. I was too afraid of failure."

"So, _**the **_Santana Lopez who basically ruled our high school and terrified everyone, with the exception of Quinn and Brittany, is afraid?"

"Don't make jokes, Berry. You're the first person I've admitted this to and unless you want a slap to the face, I don't suggest laughing."

"There's the Santana I know!" Rachel giggled and pulled on the Latina's hand, dragging her in for a hug. "I wasn't making a joke." She muttered as she released Santana. "I just can't believe you're afraid of anything."

"Well, Quinn said it best on Thanksgiving. I'm just a scared little girl who's too insecure to follow her dreams."

"You don't have to be." Santana's face scrunched in confusion at Rachel's statement. "Santana, you're incredibly talented. You can do and be anything you want. Come stay with me and Kurt. You don't need to go back to Louisville or Lima. You belong in a city like New York." Santana's face softened at Rachel's reassuring words. "The Santana Lopez I know already knows that. And she would never let anyone tell her different."

More tears escaped Santana's eyes. "Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel smiled at Santana weakly, but both girls looked away as they heard a timid voice behind them. "Santana?"

Santana gulped as Quinn came around the corner from Rachel's room. "How much of that did you hear?" She asked the blonde, who was approaching them shyly.

"Most of it." She muttered under her breathe. She took another deep breathe before she continued. "S, I'm sorry."

Santana shook her head. "For what? I'm the one who's been an ass."

"And I'm the one who wasn't there for my best friend." She admitted.

They sat in silence for some time before Santana stood, hesitantly approaching Quinn. She opened her arms and the blonde smiled weakly before falling into her arms for a hug.

Rachel smiled at the two girls and stood, making her way over to them. "Aw, group hug!"

They all chuckled and pulled out of the embrace slowly. Santana sniffled as she wiped the last few tears from her face. The whole conversations told Santana two things she knew for sure. The first; Rachel was now a friend that she could always count on and would have blast with her in New York. The second; she needed to get Brittany back, no matter what.

**AN: That's chapter 6! Next chapter will be some Brittana hopefully. I don't know when it will be posted though. Maybe Sunday but I'm not sure. What do you guys want to see in Brittana next chapter? Smut? Fluff? Drama? You tell me! Send me any ideas you have and if I like them I might just include them! Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long to post! And I'm sorry it's really short! I'm just so busy with school because my midterm exams start Friday and I'm stressing. I just wanted to get this up for you guys tonight really badly so it's short. Don't expect another update until this weekend. Also, don't expect the updates to be very frequent. School is crazy and I try to write as much as possible but I don't always get the chance. Anyways, at first I planned for this to be the last chapter and fill it with Brittana but I changed my mind because I got some good ideas. This is basically a quick Kurtana friendship chapter. Next chapter is going to be Faberry's first date in New York! I was wondering if you guys had any requests for the date. Any specific things you want in the date? Any ideas on where they should go? I want it to be really special so I want all your opinions! Please leave all your reviews on what you think! **

Santana honestly had no idea what she was going to do. Brittany was the only person she would ever love. She realized that when she was so desperate that she tried to fuck Rachel. She had no idea what sick, twisted part of her brain made her believe she liked Rachel but it didn't matter. The incident with Rachel made her realize just how much she missed Brittany.

Santana wanted to go back to Lima and win Brittany back. She also wanted to stay and live in New York. She hadn't felt as happy as she was in New York since graduation. But she knew she would never be her happiest without Brittany. She tried to weigh her pros and cons of the two options. Brittany still loved her, she knew that, but what if Brittany loves Sam too? It could be like the entire Artie situation all over again. She refused to go back to being Brittany's second choice. It was too painful.

_But what if she doesn't love Sam? _Santana's mind continued racing. She couldn't help but think the two blondes' relationship was her fault. She told Brittany she could date other people. What if that's the only reason her and Sam are together? If that was the case, Brittany could be hers again. But still, even if she and Brittany got back together she couldn't go back to Lima. She wouldn't. Now that she's seen what her life could be like in New York she couldn't just leave.

She wanted Brittany more than anything, but she also wanted to live in New York and get the life she always wanted. Santana buried her face in the couch pillow while grunting in frustration. She was sitting there alone, waiting for her three friends to come back. Kurt had left for work early in the day and she had assured Quinn and Rachel that she would be fine alone long enough for them to go on a real date. Unfortunately, she lied. She wasn't fine. She was just too proud to admit it.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't heard Kurt opening the door as he returned from work. He took in the sight of the Latina lying on her stomach, face buried in the cushions, and immediately became concerned. "Oh god, are you wasted? Are you unconscious? Are you going to throw up? Do I need to flip you over?" He rambled as Santana looked up.

She chuckled and sat up. "No, I'm 100% sober actually."

"Only because you couldn't find where we hide the liquor." Kurt joked.

"Maybe." Santana replied. He wasn't wrong.

Kurt sighed and sat down next to Santana. Rachel had filled him in on their conversation early in the morning. "I think you should make things right with Brittany before deciding to move in with us."

Santana looked up at him, "You really think so?"

He nodded. She looked back at the floor before continuing. "I just don't know what to choose, her or New York."

"Who said you have to choose?" Kurt jumped in.

"I do. I called things off because she deserves someone who can be there for her all the time, not just every other weekend."

"You don't need to be there in person. As long as you're, you know, 'there'."

"Well, that worked out great for you and Blaine, huh?" She hissed, not wanting to show someone her vulnerable side twice in one day.

Kurt looked to the floor and took a deep breathe through his nose. She immediately regretted her words at the sight on the pain in his eyes. "Kurt, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that! God, why am I such a bitch?!" She put her face in her hands, as if she was ashamed of herself.

He shook his head. "It's okay."

She removed her hands and eyed the boy. It was obvious her words had hit home so she asked, "How are things going with him, anyway?"

Kurt shrugged. "Alright. I'm in the progress of forgiving him so that's good, I guess."

Santana nodded. "Good. You two are basically perfect together."

Kurt chuckled. "Thanks. So are you and Brittany. This is why I think you two could keep a long distance relationship going."

Santana nodded. She couldn't think of anything else to say. Her thoughts were racing. Kurt seemed to understand and stood, desperately needing a nap after his long day at Vogue. But before completely leaving, he turned back to the Latina. "If anyone could get her girl back, it's Santana Lopez."

She smirked as he left the room. She could now add Kurt to her very short list of people she could always turn to. Because of him, she now knew what she was going to do. She just had to figure out how to do it.

**AN: Yeah this was really short. I'M SORRY. I hate posting short chapters but I wanted to let you guys know I wasn't dead. Anyways, don't forget to leave reviews on what you want Faberry's date to be like! Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been so busy. Ok so Faberry's first date is in this chapter…I also added a little cockblock Santana because she is the ultimate Faberry cockblock. I think next chapter may be the last but I'm not sure. I'll let you know if it will be. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will be Brittana.**

"Quinn, will you please tell me where we're going?" Rachel squeaked, trying to peak out from behind Quinn's hands over her eyes.

The blonde chuckled at her impatience. "You can wait like two more minutes!"

Rachel groaned as Quinn laughed again. Rachel honestly couldn't believe this was actually happening. Three short years ago, she thought Quinn hated her. She didn't think the blonde would ever return her feelings. She didn't even think Quinn was into girls. She figured her feelings would always just be a stupid crush she would have to get over.

It wasn't until Quinn sighed that Rachel realized she had just said her thoughts out loud. "I know I have a lot to make up for, Rachel. I'm glad you're giving me the chance to do that."

Rachel shook her head. "You don't have to make up for anything, Quinn."

"Yes, I do. I'm just hoping that this date is only the beginning of all of that." Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head as she removed her hands from the diva's eyes.

Rachel gasped as the sight in front of her began to sink in. Laid out in the middle of the same Broadway stage her and Kurt had sung on, was a picnic. Candles were set up around a red blanket, with plates of fruits, vegetables, and dips scattered around.

She was speechless. "But…what…how?"

Quinn giggled at how adorable Rachel looked. "I had a ton of money left over from my college fund because of the scholarship." She shrugged as she continued speaking. "I figured now would be the perfect time to use it."

The smile on Rachel's face grew ten times bigger as she leaped at the blonde for a hug. She connected their lips strongly, both girls smiling into the kiss. When the need for air became too great, their lips finally separated. Quinn motioned for her to sit down, who quickly obliged, pulling the blonde down next to her.

Rachel observed the food around her and smiled. "I see you remembered I'm a vegetarian."

"How could I forget?" Quinn joked. "I considered making a full vegan meal, but I'm an awful cook and I thought it would probably be a failure."

Rachel laughed out loud as she picked up a strawberry to eat. "Wait!" Quinn stopped her. "Let me do it."

She took the fruit from between the brunette's fingers and brought it to her lips. She placed it in her mouth as Rachel nipped playfully at her fingers, causing a small chuckle to escape her throat. "Why don't you lie down?" Quinn suggested.

Rachel agreed and lay on her back, placing her head on Quinn's lap. Quinn continued feeding fruit after fruit to Rachel, occasionally dipping them in vegan chocolate or caramel. She brought an orange slice to Rachel's lips and the brunette bit into it, causing juice to squirt across her face. She went to wipe it off while giggling, but Quinn halted her hand. She bent over, licking the juice off her cheek playfully and connected their lips sweetly.

Rachel smirked at her as she sat up and placed another kiss to the blonde's lips. "Your turn." She whispered against her mouth, motioning for the blonde to move to the position she had just been in. Rachel fed Quinn the vegetables on the other tray as they laughed when dressing fell onto Quinn's chin. Rachel wiped it with the pad of her thumb and brought it to her mouth playfully.

She sat up once the food was gone and pulled Rachel into her lap. She played with brown hair for a short while as Rachel's hands rubbed up and down her back. They sat in silence for a while before Rachel spoke up. "So, how do you feel about the idea of Santana moving in with Kurt and me?"

Quinn pursed her lips in thought. "I don't know." She narrowed her eyes as she got her words together. "I mean, I have to go back to New Haven in two days. I just don't want her making another move on you just because I'm not around."

Rachel frowned at the thought of Quinn leaving but quickly got her thoughts together. "She won't." Quinn raised her eyebrows. Rachel saw the uneasiness in Quinn's eyes so she evaluated. "She doesn't like me. She just misses Brittany. If they got back together, then there would be no problem."

Quinn nodded agreeing with the diva's words but was still unsure. "How are we going to get them back together though? You know how stubborn Santana is and I don't know if she'll even want to stay in New York if she gets back with Brittany."

Rachel shook her head. "The two things Santana wants more than anything are to live in New York and to get Brittany back. Trust me. I'm awesome at analyzing people."

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed. "Sure, you are." Rachel smacked her arm lightly at her sarcasm. Quinn smiled but continued talking. "Okay, you're right. But how are we going to get them back together?"

Rachel smirked. "That's easy. We may not even have to do much. We have to do the same thing she did to get us together."

Quinn's eyes widened. "No! No way! I'm not going to let you-"

"No, not me!" Rachel interrupted. "Sam! If she sees them together, she'll get so pissed off. You and I know more than anyone that Santana can't take what she dishes out. If she saw them together she would definitely fight to get Brittany back."

Quinn nodded. "You're not wrong."

Rachel smiled. "Am I ever wrong?"

Quinn let out a loud laugh as she slipped a hand behind Rachel's neck. "No. Now shut up and kiss me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two girls walked back into the apartment, giggling and flirting. Rachel dropped her keys on the table noisily as she shut the door behind them. She shifted to remove her coat but before she could, Quinn's hands were on her waist, pushing her back into the door. She felt Quinn's hands snake around her back under her coat as soft lips connected with her neck. A low moan escaped her lips as her hands moved to blonde hair. Quinn slowly eased their coats off before crashing their lips together forcefully.

Wandering hands continued to roam over bodies until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "Get a room." Santana smirked as the two girls jumped apart. Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana and looked to Rachel, who was standing frozen in place with wide eyes. Santana noticed and chuckled. "Relax, Berry. Quinn's caught Brittany and I doing way worse."

Santana plopped on to the couch as Rachel nodded at Quinn, signaling that it was time to put their plan into action. They sat on either side of the Latina who stopped flipping through TV channels to stare at them questioningly. "Why are you two staring at me like you know something I don't?"

Rachel shrugged as Quinn began talking. "Maybe because we do."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Rachel spoke this time, knowing Quinn could easily provoke Santana without even trying. "Well, today we were actually talking about you and Brittany."

Santana nodded. "Don't even bother. Kurt already beat you too."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Seriously?! We had a plan and everything!" She sighed but continued talking. "Well, what did he say?"

"That if anyone can get her girl back, it's me." She smiled as she remembered his words.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "He's right, you know."

Santana shrugged. "What do you guys think I should do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rachel joked. "Go get Brittany back!"

"How many times are we going to have to tell you?!" Quinn urged.

Santana smiled weakly. "You guys are right. It's just…what if she doesn't want me back?"

Quinn scoffed. "You're joking, right? S, Brittany loves you. She wants you back and if you think otherwise, you're wrong."

Santana sighed. "You're right."

"So?" Quinn and Rachel questioned simultaneously.

"I'm going back to Lima. Just for a little while. I need to get her back." Santana rushed the words out.

"Hallelujah!" Quinn screamed causing all three of them to laugh as Santana prepared for the journey back to Ohio.


End file.
